Gaara and Toph
by wolvesofzelda
Summary: Gaara and toph story. might be sad but thats how im connecting them. read and review please...
1. Chapter 1

heyyyyyyyyyyyy...yahhhhhhhhh... making a doujishi out of my story. but i had to write it down somewhere. Gaara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Toph...nickoladian? please enjoy. i think i will make more. i really only make more if i get reviews. sorry guys im not going to write it if no one reads it.. so yahhh

Toph was starving. She had been travailing for almost a week on foot. The last thing she had to eat was yesterday, it was only wild berries. She was thankful they did not make her sick. She felt another berry fall from a bush near her. She went over and ate some more. She wasn't sure if she would make it. But that's what you get for running away. She felt someone near her. How could she have not noticed him before? It was like he just appeared there. Great she thought, another one fast on their feet. She continued to walk towards this person. Hopefully he would have some food or know if she was close to a village. Once she got closer she felt to hungry to even ask for food. She jumped up to one of the many trees. She continued to "watch" him. He pulled something out of a bag and Toph could smell it. An apple! She quickly made a bridge with earth and easily ran over from the tree tops to him, she swooped down and grasped his apple. Ha! Sucker. She did not go to far to hide from him. He would never be able to keep up. She was about to take a bite when she felt him right around the corner. She cursed with shock, "how did you!" she quickly threw earth all around him except for his head. "well, well… sorry bud but I'm starving….so this apple is mine now." She got no response. "Well then mister no-talker I think I will just leave you hear…" but she stopped when she heard and felt sand fly past her. She heard a crack and the barrier around her "prisoner" and broke the wall of earth. The next thing she new, she was pinned down on the ground.

"what tha! How did you… you jerk!"

a silent and smooth voice replied in a few words. "I would like my apple back…"

Toph still had it in her hands. She was not going to lose this easily. She started to move the earth around her but she could not move. He had pinned her down with…..sand? "tch! You…" she griped the apple in her spare hand and bite it. Now he would not want it! She was a little surprised when she felt him bend down. He was still going to take it? But all her thoughts stopped when she started to actually see something. It was fuzzy at first but it stared to get clearer. 'Is it….eyes….no a face….wait? i….i am actually…seeing him?' the first thing she has seen with her own two eyes, was a face. He had redish brownish hair. His eyes where dark and full of lonlyness, he had a tattoo on his head, it was a sign for love, his lips where…..he began to pull away the apple in his mouth, he had taken it! and the vision of his face started to fade. The last thing she saw was a blurr of two eyes. "bye"

he was gone! She tried to sense where he went but she could not find him. She tried to look with her eyes but only saw blackness.

"you….YOU JERK! IM NOT DONE WITH YOU! COME BACK AND FIGHT! YOU !#$!^ YOU!…"

rain again he thought. He had found a cave like area to rest in and wait for the storm to pass by in. his thoughts wanderd back to the strange girl he had seen today. Why didn't she just ask for the apple? And how was she able to move the earth like that. And the weirdest thing was when he took his apple back. Her eyes, they where blank and pale but when he got closer the colours started to swirl…weird he thought. Well he had all the time in the world to think about it…he heard a footstep. It must be that girl. But before he could do anything something fell on him. It was the girl! She looked sick, he felt her forehead and it was burning. He pulled her under the cave more and ripped a part of cloth from his shirt and soaked it in the rain water. He placed it on her forehead. She had a fever and something else. But he did not no what. After a while she began shivering, her fever was still high but she was shaking intensely. He tried to make a fire but everything was too wet. He went through his stuff trying to find anything to keep her warmer. Ever since one tail has been gone, he got in a nasty habit of falling asleep at odd times. He did not bring a blanket with him. He was scared he would sleep to much on this trip. With nothing to help her with, he sat down next to her. He really was useless when it came to medicine. He accidentally fell asleep and woke up to her shivering again. He sat closer and tried to make her warmer. Her fever got higher and her skin colder. He got worried that the ground was too hard and might be hurting her back. He picked her up and put her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. She eventually stopped shaking. And he fell into another unwelcomed sleep.

He woke in the morning. Her fever was still high but a little better. He tried to make her a nice sand bed he put his jacket over her and used his shirt as a pillow. He went out to find dry firewood.

Toph woke up smelling something. She looked up and saw the boy from yesterday over a fire. "hey y….." she had tried to get up but sat back down when a sharp pain pierced through her. "what?…."

"Don't strain yourself. Here eat." He gave her a plate of bread and fruit. "what the? Who are you? Why am I here and why do I feel like shit?"

"please calm your self. You stumbled in this cave where I was staying in and fainted. You have a fever and I think something else. But I'm not very good with medical stuff so I don't know what."

"great….and your name?" Toph said

"Gaara of the sand."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well gaara...uh thanks, but I have to leave I cant wast my time here."  
>toph tried to get up, but the sudden shock of moving made her cough. After a few couffs it got worse. Gaara stood and took his water to her. Toph not wanting to be babied refused it and chocked out "no im fine" than cough evan worse. Gaara offered the water again and she refused. He than took her chin and forced her to drink it.<br>"phhtt...im fine! I can do it myself..."  
>a sudden jolt went throw her and she coughed the hardest yet. When she withdrew her hand from her mouth she saw blood.<br>"shit, this is just great..."  
>"stop talking, drink the rest of this. We are days away from a village, the best we can do is wait." gaara said.<br>"why stay with me? Why not ditch me? You dont have to be here. Im the one whos sick, it must have been those berries..." her coughing stopped her sentence.  
>Gaara looked at her for a minute. He than looked sad and turned his gaze to the ground.<br>"where are your parents?" he asked  
>"what happened to not talking?" toph spat<br>gaara smiled, this was a tough spunky girl. He never met anyone like her.  
>"you are right, you shouldn't talk. But considering what you said about me 'ditching you' I would like to no why you are all alone out here. Maybe I should leave?..." gaara was not actually going to leave, but this girl had asked the question so bitterly. Maybe she left home? Maybe her parents abandoned her...<br>"hmph" was all gaara got out of that.  
>"well tell me one thing at least, why don't you look at me when I talk?"<br>"im blind."  
>"oh. Im sorry"<br>"i don't need your pity! I can 'see' fine. I see with earthbending. I just...cant see what the world looks like. But I do have one question for you as well. What color is your hair?"  
>"red"<br>"well...i think I have seen something than. When we fought in the woods, once you pinned me down (which was a cheap shot..) I could see something. Well I guess I saw you. But..."  
>what did she mean earthbending? And seeing just him?"<br>"COME HERE!"  
>"what?"<br>"oh I know you heard me fine come over here."  
>gaara went and sat down in front of toph.<br>"yes what is it?"  
>"hmmm..."<br>Toph graped gaaras arm and pulled him closer. Than even closer. He looked in her eyes and the started doing that swirly thing again.  
>"i can see you" toph touched his tattoo "ha! I can see! I see color! I can see!...but why just you."<br>gaara tried to pull away, he was getting a little uncomfortable.  
>"oh no you dont, have not seen anything in my whole fricken life. So red is your hair color, how about you eyes? Whats that color called?"<br>"green"  
>"are my eyes that color?"<br>"yes kinda"  
>"is your tattoo a darker type of red?"<br>"yes"  
>"what color is your skin?"<br>"i dunno, pale."  
>"pale is not a color, even I no that. How about your lips?"<br>gaara blushed on that note. "i...dunno..."  
>"haha! Your face is a brighter color! And your heart beat is a little faster! Haha!"<br>"you can fell heart beats?"  
>"yah! Oh its back to normal. Your heart beats a lot different than all the other people I no. why is that?"<br>gaara stayed silent.  
>"your face is not even changing." toph said.<br>"i dont no what expressions look like, but I can always feel my own. Your face is...sad."  
>gaara smiled. Not because he didn't want her to think he was sad but for another reason.<br>"ha I don't need your pity"  
>toph frowned and pushed him away. "well fine than." but a smile came on her face.<br>"now you should sleep."

Tophs dreams where a mix of colors and Gaaras face. Before he dreams had been mostly sound and weird looking creatures. But she mostly saw gaara. When she woke up it was raining again. Toph was taking up most of the sheltered space. She did not want gaara to get sick either.  
>"gaara you can stay under here."<br>"you might get squished"  
>"i don't think so, and I would like to see...colors again." she really wanted to see him. She has never seen anything else before, but she new he was very handsome. And just looking at him was like candy to her eyes.<br>"well fine, but if you get sick and die from the rain its not my fault."  
>his body than came in view as he layed down next to her. She smiled. She won. After falling asleep for a while she woke up again from being cold. The fire was not super warm. And gaara had scooted away from her. She was freezing. She moved over to the fire but was nervous she might catch her hair on fire. Not wanting to bother gaara she stayed.<p>

Gaara woke up. His vision was blurry but when it focused he saw toph shivering again. The fire was out and the wood was wet. She already had his jacket, but he moved closer. His head was inches away from hers. She woke up and turned to him. She smiled when she was able to see him. She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Toph woke up. She felt tons better. It was drizzling outside of the cave. She realized gaara was not there. Wanting to get some fresh air, she walked outside. She started to feel sad as she remembered her parents. Why did they shut her out of the world? Were they embarrassed to have a blind daughter. Did they hate her...did they cover up their hate by nonstop spoiling? She felt as if no one has ever loved her. She has always been alone. A few tears started forming, than a few swam down her cheek. She came to a mossy creek and jumped up to a rock. She felt gaara near by. His heartbeats where odd. She walked over until she could see him. His back was to her and when he turned around, she saw that his eyes where also full of tears. More tears flowed down her cheek, and more water poured from the sky. They stood facing each other for a while. Toph could not help herself, she felt a connection towards gaara. She walked up and sat in front of him  
>"I...I dont want to be alone anymore..." was all toph has to say. Gaara leaned forward until there foreheads where touching. They stayed looking at each other and continued crying.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Toph never remembered ever talking this much. She and gaara told each other everything. Her past is not even close to how bad gaaras was...and is.

That night it rained again. Not having much of anything they snuggled together and slept.  
>Around 2 am, toph woke up. Gaara had his arms wrapped around her and there legs intertwined. She tried to fall back asleep. But after an hour she gave up. She turned and faced gaara. Being able to see him...she felt whole when she saw him.<br>She stared at him.  
>His hair was so fluffy she really wanted to pet it<br>his nose was so cute...she really wanted to pinch it  
>his cheeks where so perfect...she really wanted to hold him<br>his lips where so perfectly outlined...she really wanted to kiss him

she couldent stop the urge, she took one hand and gently touched his cheeks. They where rough and soft at the same time. Toph was scared when his eyes jolted open.  
>He looked at her for a moment and looked at her hand which was on his cheek.<br>He put his hand on her cheek as well. She went insane. She kissed him  
>it was just a small peck, but still a kiss.<br>Toph was happy, he was blushing again. She loved the color that came on his face. She smiled and felt very tired. Gaara ran his hand threw her hair  
>"go to sleep"<br>she did


End file.
